Witch on the rocks
by Jean nin asar ahi smabell
Summary: Zusammenarbeit von MelOne und Jean nin asar ahi smabell. Enstanden nach einem ZweistundenDauerschlemmen beim Italiener. 35C im Schatten. Überlastete Gehirne. Ein Essen. Ein Drink. Ein Problem. Viel Spaß!


**Disclaimer:** Wie immer. Nix unsers. Bis auf die kranken Gedanken...

**Beta: **Wozu zu zweit? ;-)

**Summary:** Ein Lokal. Zwei Weasleys. Zwei weitere Personen. Viel zu Essen.Witch on the Rocks. Ein unwiderstehliches Angebot. Ramazotti. Eine Offenbarung. Ende.

**

* * *

**

**WITCH ON THE ROCKS **

**

* * *

**

**Ginnys PoV **

Gerade rücke ich die letzte Gabel zurecht, als die beiden auch schon ankommen – ich höre sie von Weitem reden. Ich weiß ja, dass es in letzter Zeit einige Diskrepanzen in ihrer Beziehung gab, aber das sie so laut in aller Öffentlichkeit darüber reden, hätte ich nun nicht erwartet. Egal, ich muss hier meinen Job machen!

Mit meinem professionellen Kellnerlächeln eile ich auf meinen Bruder und seine Freundin zu.

„Hallo Hermine! Schön euch mal wieder zu sehen! Hallo Charlie..." Wie es sich für eine sehr gute Freundschaft gehört, drücke ich Hermine fest an mich und drücke meinem Bruder einen Schmatzer auf die Wange. Mann, die Stimmung war auch schon mal besser!

„Hey Ginny, welchen Tisch hast du für uns denn reserviert?", erkundigt sich Hermine zaghaft lächelnd – man sieht deutlich, dass es ein wenig gezwungen ist. Okay, da ist wohl wirklich die Kacke am dampfen. Um nicht womöglich in eine heiße Diskussion verwickelt zu werden, weise ich ihnen ihren Tisch zu und verschwinde, um die Karten zu holen. Kaum drehe ich den beiden den Rücken zu, geht es wie erwartet los. Erst leise und dann zunehmend lauter werdend, werfen sich Hermine und Charlie ein paar giftige Worte über den Tisch zu. Ich höre da schon gar nicht mehr hin. Ehrlich. Das geht mir sowas von auf den Keks. Seit mindestens zwei Monaten geht das schon so mit den beiden. Irgendetwas ist immer falsch. Entweder Charlie arbeitet zu viel, oder irgendeine Rechnung wurde nicht bezahlt ODER Hermine hält sich zu lange in ihrem Labor auf.

Sowas passiert, wenn zwei Dickköpfe aufeinander treffen. Erst kracht und funkt es gewaltig und dann fliegen nur noch die Fetzen. Ich weiß schließlich auch, wovon ich rede.

Kommentarlos bringe ich den beiden die Karten an den Tisch, nehme die Bestellung der Getränke auf und ziehe genauso kommentarlos wieder ab. Habe schließlich noch andere Kunden zu bedienen. Wer weiß, wo der Chef gerade rumlungert, nicht dass er mich dabei erwischt, wie ich versuche das Liebesleben meiner Freunde auszuspionieren.

Glücklicherweise ist der Tisch, den ich Hermine und Charlie zugewiesen habe, nicht allzuweit vom Tresen entfernt. Somit kann ich beim Gläserpolieren fast alles mithören. Da sie momentan noch in einem Flüsterstadium sind, erfordert es meine ganze Konzentration, überhaupt ein paar Wortfetzen mitzubekommen. Wie erwartet fallen die Worte: „Arbeit", „Zeit", „Unordnung", „Müll", „Rechnungen" und „Katzenklo".

Dass man in diesem Ambiente über die alltäglichen Probleme diskutieren muss, kann ich nun wirklich nicht verstehen. Seufzend löse ich mich von meiner monotonen Gläserpoliererei und von meinem Spitzelplatz, um ein älteres Paar am anderen Ende des Raumes die Rechnung zu bringen. Der Alte winkt schon eine ganze Weile, und ich will ja nicht, dass ihm der Arm abfällt.

**Charlies PoV **

Ich halte das nicht länger aus. Heute muss ich es einfach auf den Punkt bringen. Hermine trat als ABSOLUT selbstständige und pflegeleichte Frau in mein Leben, aber in der letzten Zeit ist sie zu einer ABSOLUT empfindlichen Ziege mutiert. Und ich soll die Schuld daran haben? Das lasse ich mir nicht mehr länger vorwerfen, heute kommt es zu einer Aussprache. Bin gespannt, was sie mir zu sagen hat.

Zum Glück befinden wir uns gerade im „Flying Broom", einem Vier-Sterne-Schuppen, der gerade total angesagt ist und sich zu einem regelrechten Szenetreff entwickelt. Grandios, dass meine kleine Schwester Ginny hier arbeitet und als Oberkellnerin die Aufsicht des Lokals inne hat.

Auch sie hat in letzter Zeit gemerkt, dass Hermine ziemlich stressend und anstrengend ist.

Und auch sie ist der Meinung, dass es nicht an mir oder ihrem Laborjob in Snapes Scharlatanbude liegt. Obwohl da in letzter Zeit ein reißender Absatz an den diversen Tränken und Formeln herrscht, und sie einiges an Überstunden schieben musste... nein! Definitiv liegt es nicht an der Arbeit, denn da ist Hermine ziemlich belastbar und abgehärtet.

Und dass ein anderer Mann mir die Stellung streitig macht, will ich mir lieber nicht vorstellen.

Trotz allem liebe ich sie ja über alles und sie zu verlieren könnte ich nicht ertragen.

„Hermine, wir müssen reden."

„Ach ja?", erwidert sie und zieht eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe. Toll, muss sie gleich so zynisch reagieren? Sie weiß doch selber, dass es in letzter Zeit nicht leicht war.

„Du möchtest die letzten Wochen also mit mir an diesem Ort ausdiskutieren? Befürchtest du etwa, dass ich lauter werden könnte?"

Am liebsten würde ich ihr jetzt irgendetwas an den Kopf werfen, aber ich höre über den provozierenden Unterton hinweg und bleibe ganz gelassen.

„Nein, aber so ein schönes Ambiente lockert doch gleich die Atmosphäre auf."

„Meinst du? Soso."

Ich seufze: „Hermine, so funktioniert das doch nicht. Wir MÜSSEN uns beide jetzt zusammenreißen und in Ruhe darüber reden, was der Grund für unsere Differenzen der letzten Wochen ist. Okay?"

„Kein Problem", meint sie etwas schnippisch, „im Gegensatz zu dir, kann ich mich in der Öffentlichkeit zusammenreißen."

Mein Puls springt auf hundertachzig und das Blut schießt mir in die Wangen. Boah! Jetzt ganz ruhig bleiben, Charlie! Lass dich nicht aus der Fassung bringen! Zischend atme ich aus und wende mich der Karte zu.

„Wonach steht Ihnen denn heute der Sinn?" fragt mich die Karte mit einer freundlichen Stimme und ich entspanne förmlich. Lange nicht in so einem netten Tonfall kommuniziert.

Genauso freundlich erwidere ich: „Irgendetwas mit Käse wäre nicht schlecht!"

Die Karte in meiner Hand flippt geradezu aus: „Ausgezeichnet, ausgezeichnet! Gerade heute haben wir einen Schweizer Hüttenkäse mit exquisiter Note hereinbekommen. Darf es auch etwas deftiges sein?"

„Sehr gerne, aber bitte nicht zuuuu fettig", sage ich augenzwinkernd, klappe die Karte zu und gebe somit meine Bestellung ab. Da bin ich ja mal gespannt, was mich erwartet. Mir gegenüber diskutiert Hermine immer noch ausgiebig mit der Karte ihr Menü.

„Wieso kann ich keinen Spargel mit Sauce Hollandaise bekommen? Die Kartoffelpuffer mit Speck stellen doch auch kein Problem für euch dar!"

„Die Spargelsaison ist seit drei Wochen vorbei. Es tut mir leid Madam, aber wir können Ihnen eine ausgezeichnete Gemüsepfanne zubereiten, die sowohl Ihren gustatorischen als auch Ihren olfaktorischen Nerv treffen wird", rechtfertigt sich die Karte kleinlaut.

„Aber dann bitte mit reichlich Sauce Hollandaise", zischt Hermine genervt und klappt die Karte ebenfalls zu.

**Ginnys PoV **

Überrascht blicke ich auf den Bestellzettel meiner beiden Streithähne, der soeben vor meinen Augen appariert. Hermines Wunschliste übertrifft alles bisher Dagewesene. Immernoch von der Vielfalt der Bestellung überwältigt, schicke ich den Zettel mit einem routinierten Handschlenker in die Küche.

„Und, was hast du so bestellt, Schatz?", höre ich Charlie interessiert fragen.

„Das, woauf ich gerade Lust habe, HASISPATZI!", entgegenete Hermine ein wenig spitz und schaut Charlie herausfordernd an. Dieser stütz sein Kinn auf seine Hände ab und schaut Hermine mit einem durchdringenden Blick an.

„Weißt du, worauf ich gerade Lust habe?", raunt er ihr leise zu.

Ohoh, ich glaub ich höre lieber weg – nein, doch nicht. Das ist einfach ZU interessant.

„Ich kann es mir denken", zischt Hermine ein wenig säuerlich.

„Es ist ja auch schon Wochen her", bemerkt Charlie ernst.

Ohohoh, ein wunder Punkt. Verständlich, dass Charlie so gereizt ist. Ich will nicht wissen, wie es mir ergehen würde.

„So sieht es aus", sagt Hermine trocken.

„So kann es aber nicht weitergehen, Hermine!"

„Aha, du hälst es also nur mit mir aus, wenn wir täglich Bettsport betreiben? Interessant zu wissen."

„Nein, so war das doch gar nicht gemeint. Du verdrehst mir die Worte im Mund", braust Charlie auf und wird etwas lauter. Auf seinen Wangen bilden sich rote Wutflecken. Nicht mehr lange, und die Sicherungen brennen durch!

Hermine starrt ihn wortlos an. Charlie schnauft vor unterdrückter Aggression. Eine wunderbare Redepause um den beiden die Getränke an den Tisch zu hexen. Schnell bereite ich das Guinness und das stille Wasser vor und lasse das Tablett ausnahmsweise mal nicht wie gewohnt durch den Raum schweben, sondern setze mich selbst in Bewegung.

„Bis jetzt alles zu eurer Zufriedenheit, ihr beiden?" frage ich gutgelaunt und hoffe ihnen ein Lächeln entlocken zu können. Pustekuchen.

„Eure Karte braucht dringend Urlaub" stellt Hermine fest und ich seufze resigniert.

„Ja, seitdem wir unser Angebot erweitert haben, gibt es ein paar Probleme mit der Speicherkapazität. Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen und habe es bereits meinem Chef gemeldet. Solange der sich aber nicht darum kümmert..."

Ich zucke mit den Schultern und schaue Charlie an, der mit verkniffener Miene auf die Schaumkrone seines Guinness blickt. Ich lese förmlich in seinen Gedanken, dass es ihn stört Hermine an allem rumnörgeln zu hören.

„Das Essen ist in circa zehn Minuten bei euch, ich muss jetzt weiter", entschuldige ich mich und trete langsam den Rückzug an. Ob die überhaupt noch merkt, wie zickig sie ist? Ob sie sich das bei Snape im Labor erlauben darf? Ich wage es zu bezweifeln. Vielleicht muss sie diesen Frust dann an anderen auslassen? Merlin, ich blick da einfach nicht mehr durch! Das grenzt ja schon fast an Dauerpremenstruellemsyndrom oder so. Wat weiß ich!

**Charlies PoV **

Natürlich merkt meine Schwester schon Jahrhunderte im Voraus, wenn irgendwo der Furz quer sitzt. Das seh ich bereits an ihrem Blick. Doch dass sie mich jetzt so hängen lässt...

Ich hätte ja irgendwas Ginny-typisches erwartet. Ein Überraschungsknallbonbon. Oder vielleicht einen arienschmetternden Luftballon zur Unterhaltung und Auflockerung der Situation. Und sie haut einfach ab. Danke.

„Ich muss morgen nochmal so zwei Überstunden schieben. Wir hängen mit der Produktion vom Wolfsbann-Trank stark hinterher."

„Wenn dir Severus Snape's Gesellschaft so am Herzen liegt, bitteschön!"

Hermine rollt mit den Augen und nimmt einen Schluck Wasser.

„Ich muss damit fertig werden, bevor ich –"

„ – Bevor du was?"

„Nicht so wichtig. Wenn du mich nicht ständig unterbrechen würdest, dann könnten wir auch mal eine ordentliche Unterhaltung führen!"

„DAS sagst DU mir?"

Merlin, gleich verliere ich die Fassung. Sie unterbricht mich doch ständig! Diplomatie, Charlie, Diplomatie. Ausrasten kannst du immer noch zu Hause. Und vielleicht gibt es dann ja auch endlich den langersehnten Versöhnungssex.

Liebreizend blickt Hermine mich mit ihren dunkelbraunen Rehaugen an. Auf einmal spüre ich eine leichte Berührung an meinem Knöchel. Ihr großer Zeh wandert meine Wade hoch und runter und ich spüre leichte Schauder über meinen Rücken laufen. Scusi? Was soll dieser Sinneswandel auf einmal? Von der Pissflitsche zur Schmusekatze? Innerhalb von 0,478 Sekunden? Bin ich hier bei „Camera Obscura" (Anm.d.Autoren: Sowas wie „Versteckte Kamera" )?

Ungläubig lasse ich meinen Blick durch das Restaurant schweifen, in der Hoffnung irgendwo Ginny oder eine andere Rettung zu erspähen. Wenn Hermine mit dieser Nummer nicht aufhört kann es für alle Beteiligten sehr peinlich werden...

Ich räuspere mich und schaue Hermine fragend an. Mit verklärtem Blick schmachtet sie mir zu und ihre Berührungen werden fordernder. Ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr! Wieso wird mir auf einmal so warm? Und wieso kommen da auf einmal vier Teller angeflogen, wo sich doch nur zwei Personen an diesem Tisch befinden?

„Ah! Endlich! Ich sterbe vor Hunger" bemerkt Hermine mit kratziger Stimme und schaut mir tief in die Augen. Oh, ich kenne diesen Blick! Doch nicht hier!

Mein Menü landet vor mir und der Duft des Schweizer Hüttenkäses nimmt mich förmlich gefangen. Wären da nicht die Düfte von Hermines Gemüsepfanne, die geradezu in Sauce Hollandaise schwimmt, der Feta, der im goldgelben Gouda ertrinkt, und die nahezu bis zum Bersten mit Speck gefüllten Kartoffelpuffer. Will sie das heute alles essen? Hier? Jetzt? Ich bin verwirrt.

**Ginnys PoV **

Hermine hat tatsächlich drei Teller vor sich stehen. Drei. DREI!

Drei verschiedene Gerichte. Drei megamäßige Kalorienbomben. Das gibt mindestens drei gewaltige Rettungsringe. Das macht doch kein Mensch freiwillig?

Fasziniert betrache ich Hermine, wie sie sich Gouda-Feta, Speckkartoffeln und Gemüse-Hollandaise durcheinander in sich hineinstopft. Mir wäre sowas von schlecht, aber ihr scheint es zu schmecken. Gerade, als ich den Blick wieder abwenden will, fällt mir etwas auf. Etwas furchtbares. Etwas weltbewegendes!

Hermine hat einen hässlichen grünen Fleck auf ihrem linken Schneidezahn. Und der geht nicht weg!

Wild gestikulierend versuche ich ihr klar zu machen, in was für einer Situation sie sich befindet. Doch außer verwirrter Blicke und stirnrunzelndes Augenbrauenhochziehen kann ich nichts bewirken. Wie schwer kann man von Begriff sein?

Ich versuche es also weiter. Der grünen Serviette reiße ich ein Stück ab, halte es an meinen Zahn und zappele weiter vor mich hin. Ob sie es endlich versteht?

„Miss Weasley? Darf ich fragen, was Sie versuchen darzustellen? Der Zoo für Kuriositäten befindet sich am anderen Ende der Straße. Wenn sie lieber da arbeiten wollen...", unterbricht mich mein Chef, der soeben hinter den Tresen getreten ist.

„Ähm, Entschuldigung, Sir. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen", stammele ich verlegen und laufe feuerrot an. Ich spüre das Blut in meine Wangen schießen. Merlin, wie peinlich!

**Charlies PoV **

Sie isst tatsächlich von drei Tellern! Diese Essgewohnheit meiner Freundin ist mir vollkommen fremd. Ob Hagrid mit Vielsafttrank experimentiert hat?

„Hermine, wo haben wir uns das erste Mal geküsst?"

„Bitte?"

„Oder...wann hatten wir das erste Mal Sex miteinander?"

„BITTE?"

Ihr fällt vor Schreck eine angekaute Kartoffel aus dem Mund. Irgendwie sieht das unappetitlich aus.

„Wieso stellst du mir diese wirklich unpassenden Fragen? Leidest du unter Gedächtnisverlust oder warum willst du das wissen? Unser erster Kuss war am Donnerstag, den 12.04.1999 am See hinterm Fuchsbau und den ersten Sex hatten wir auf der Tour nach Rumänien um den Buckelschwanz auszuspähen. Das war, glaube ich, zwei Monate später. Ja, am 23.06.1999, um 4Uhr in der Früh. Du warst sehr enthusiastisch, da wir in der Nacht ein Weibchen mit Brut entdeckt hatten!... Korrekt?"

Merlin, mir klappt gleich die Kinnlade runter. Führt sie etwa Buch darüber? Wie, wann, wo und wie lange?

„Äh, ja...", bringe ich verdutzt hervor. „So genau wollte ich das jetzt aber auch nicht wissen."

Verdammt, sie ist es wirklich!

Schweigend essen wir weiter. Ab und zu sehe ich Ginny hinter der Theke werkeln oder wie sie einen anderen Kellner anweist dieses oder jenes zu tun. Mittlerweile hat sich das Restaurant auch gut gefüllt und sie scheint geradezu in ihrer Aufgabe andere herumzukommandieren aufzugehen.

Hermine blickt auf einmal unentwegt zur Eingangstür in deren Rahmen sich die Gestalt eines blonden, jungen Mannes abzeichnet. Argh. Ist das Draco Malfoy? Das IST Malfoy. Was will der hier?

Essen?

Unruhe stiften?

Zweiteres liegt näher. Ey, wenn der Ginny das Geschäft versaut, weiß der nicht mehr wo oben und unten ist.

„Malfoy", bemerkte Hermine herablassend, „15. Februar 1996, Schulbibliothek – Verbotene Abteilung. Verdammt gut, aber beziehungsuntauglich."

Jetzt klappte mir wirklich die Kinnlade runter. HÄ? Mein Weibchen mit DEM da? Das kann nur ein Versehen gewesen sein.

„Wie ist es denn dazu gekommen?"

„Ich war scharf, er war scharf und wir waren alleine. Was hättest du getan?"

„Mir das für später aufgehoben?"

Ich falle aus allen Wolken. Die Welt hat keinen Boden. Uäh! Hermine Granger hat Altlasten in ihrem sexuellen Lebenslauf zu verzeichnen.

Sie zuckt die Schultern: „Ich hatte damals ja niemanden, also kann mir auch niemand etwas vorwerfen."

Ich sehe, wie Draco Malfoy Hermine erblickt und seinen Mund zu einem neckischen Lächeln verzieht. Mir wird schlecht. Haha. Diesmal nicht, Freundchen. Hermine gehört mir. Und ich gebe ihr den besten Sex, den sie je hatte! Hörst du? Merlin, ich krieg Paranoia. Es ist soweit! Ab ins St. Mungo...

„Na, Ginny?" höre ich ihn mit einer öligweichen Stimme säuseln. Meine Nackenhaare sträuben sich. Der soll bloß meine Schwester in Ruhe lassen!

**Ginnys PoV**

„Na, Draco?" antworte ich mit genervtem Unterton. Jetzt kommt der wieder mit seinen Extrawünschen. „Heute ganz alleine?"

„Ich wollte heute nur mit deiner Gesellschaft Vorlieb nehmen!", meint er augenzwinkernd und lässt sich auf einem Barhocker an der Theke nieder. Musste er sich gerade dahin pflanzen? Jetzt kann ich mich nicht mehr wirklich auf Charlie und Hermine konzentrieren. Immer dieses schichtvariable Verhalten.

Ätzend!

„Soso, na dann wirst du ja nicht viel von mir haben. Wie du siehst, habe ich zu arbeiten. Es gibt Menschen, die noch was für ihr Geld tun müssen!"

„Das war mir klar, du bist ja auch eine Weasley."

„Steck dir deine Sprüche sonst wohin!", fauche ich ungehalten und schicke mit Karacho die nächste Bestellung in die Küche.

„Ha, ich stehe auf dein Temperament, Weasley! Das macht mich an." (Anm. D. Autoren: Es ist mittlerweile sehr spät und extrem heiß in unserem Zimmer – wir können nicht anders!)

„Noch so ein Spruch, und ich mach dich aus!"

Draco Malfoy zwinkert mir vielsagend zu und studiert die Cocktailkarte, die vor ihm liegt.

„Einmal „Witch on the rocks", bitte", bestellt er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Woran der immer denken muss. Unwillkürlich grinse ich zurück und mache mich kopfschüttelnd daran, ihm den Coktail zu zu bereiten.

Flirten kann er, das muss man ihm ja lassen. Malfoy hin oder her. Und wenn die Gerüchte stimmen, hat er auch noch andere Qualitäten. Oh Merlin, jetzt fang ich auch schon an.

„Tausend Galleonen für deine Gedanken", raunt mir Malfoy mit samtiger Schmusestimme zu.

Prompt strecke ich ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Sollte für dich ja kein Problem sein, oder?"

Draco Malfoy fing schallend an zu lachen, als hätte ich den besten Witz des Jahrhunderts gerissen. Was soll daran bitte so witzig sein?

„Dann eben nicht", sage ich und stelle ihm den Cocktail vor die Nase. Im Augenwinkel registriere ich Charlies Blick, der uns missmutig fixiert.

Keine Panik, großer Bruder, ich kann ganz gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. Lächelnd und mit (hoffentlich) beruhigendem Blick versuche ich Charlie zu besänftigen, denn er sieht ganz danach aus, als ob er jeden Moment aufspringen wolle, um Malfoy mit einer Gabel abzustechen. Ein Mord wäre nicht unbedingt vorteilhaft für die Publicity des „Flying Broom". Schon gar nicht, wenn mein eigener Bruder daran beteiligt ist.

Warnend hebt er den Zauberstab. Stirnrunzelnd schüttel ich den Kopf und gehe zu ihrem Tisch.

„Charlie, du solltest wissen, das Zauberstabzücken hier verboten ist!", erkläre ich ihm. „Außerdem kann Malfoy hier nichts anrichten, bleib also ruhig und iss weiter."

„Er richtet schon genug mit seiner puren Anwesenheit an",murmelt Charlie leise und stopft sich ein Stück Käse in den Rachen.

Plötzlich fällt mir Hermines Zahn wieder ein und ich beuge mich zu ihr runter.

„Petersilienalarm auf Schneidezahn links!", flüstere ich und verschwinde wieder. Grinsend bemerke ich, wie sie ganz schnell den Schaden reguliert. Wir Frauen sind doch irgendwie alle gleich. Nur die Launen von Hermine... die trage ICH nun wirklich nicht aus.

Nach einer kurzen Stippvisite, schlendere ich zurück zum Tresen, wo Draco immer noch Cocktailschlürfend sitzt.

„Ginny, geh mit mir aus!"

„Bitte?" Hab ich mich verhört?

„Geh. Mit. Mir. Aus!"

Mein Hirn ist überfordert.

„Äh..ja..öh..ehm..hmm, okay!"

Scheiße.

**Charlies PoV **

Sitze ich einer jungen Frau gegenüber? Oder einem ausgehungerten Drachenweibchen? Sie hat tatsächlich alle drei Teller leer gefegt. Unlaublich. Ich kämpfe schon mit einer Portion und sie haut mal eben drei weg, das ist doch nicht normal!

Ungläubig starre ich sie an.

„Was ist?"

„Hat es dir geschmeckt?"

„Natürlich, sonst hätte ich es mir wohl kaum bestellt, oder? Hat´s dir denn auch geschmeckt, DARLING?"

Ob es einen Grund hat, dass sie diese Kosenamen immer so betont? Unangebrachter Zynismus, meiner Meinung nach!

„Das Essen war ausgezeichnet! Aber die Stimmung..."

„Du hast auch nur was zu meckern, was?"

„ICH? Wer nörgelt denn die ganze Zeit rum? ICH bestimmt nicht!"

„Kein Stück! Die ganze Zeit hackst du nun schon auf mir rum. Neues Hobby, was?"

Jetzt wird sie ekelig. Ob es schon zu spät ist, einfach zu verschwinden? – Ach Mist, wir wohnen ja zusammen, hätte also eh keinen Sinn.

„Lass uns einfach einen Absacker trinken und dann nach Hause fahren, Hermine. Ich habe keine Lust mehr."

„Ohne mich", meinte Hermine, während Ginny sich an unseren Tisch gesellte.

Wie, „ohne mich?" Ohne sie nach hause? Wo will sie denn noch hin? Oder wie soll ich das verstehen? Wil sie damit das Ende unserer Bezihung bekannt geben? Ist es etwa doch schon so weit? Will sie mir das Herz brechen?

„Hat es euch geschmeckt? Zum Schluss einen kleinen Absacker?", fragt Ginny durchaus fröhlich und ich wundere mich über ihre positive Ausstrahlung.

„Das Essen war ausgezeichnet!", lobe ich meine Schwester. „Bring uns mal zwei Ramazotttis!"

„Ich sagte doch, OHNE mich!", mischt sich Hermine erbost ein und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

Merlin sei Dank, sie schlägt nur den Absacker aus. Moment. Sie schlägt den Absacker aus? Seit wann verzichtet sie auf einen guten Ramazotti?

„Charlie, immer ignorierst du mich!"

„Seit wann schlägst du einen Absacker aus?"

„Das versuche ich dir ja schon die ganze Zeit irgendwie klar zu machen!"

Mit funkelnden Augen schaut Hermine mich an und greift über den Tisch nach meiner Hand.

„Schatz, ich bin schwanger!"

**Endö!**

* * *

_Sowas kommt dabei heraus, wenn man den ganzen T__ag in der Sonne liegt, zu viel isst, und keinen Absacker bekommt. Wir hoffen, es hat trotzdem irgendwie gefallen - **Reviews wanted**! Auch Schwarzleser bitte! Lieben Gruß von_

_Mel-One _und_ Jean nin asar ahi smabell_


End file.
